


More Than Anything

by Lunar_avocados



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Insecure Remus Lupin, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_avocados/pseuds/Lunar_avocados
Summary: “Sirius I'm not doing this again.”“Yes we are, because I'm not doing this anymore. I’m not going to come here in secret every other night and be your little fuck-toy anymore. Either you're with me, or we’re nothing.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	More Than Anything

Remus was on top of him, inside him, tongue in his mouth, while Sirius was whimpering and moaning underneath him. Remus’s thrusts suddenly changed angles, hitting that spot inside of Sirius. He threw his head back.

“Oh god Remus”

It took Sirius a few seconds to verbalize what he wanted. “Harder... please”

Remus sped up his hips, thrusting into Sirius with renewed energy at his pleas.

“I’m so close.“

“Me too Siri”

Remus put his hand on Sirius’ neck, pressing just enough for Sirius to whine. He felt Remus' hot breath on his ear when he leant down to whisper quietly, ”cum for me”.

Sirius came, chanting Remus’s name like a prayer. As he felt Sirius clench his arse when he came, Remus exploded inside him.

“Fuck that was good”

“Yeah” Remus gasped out, still a little breathless.

Sirius wiped the cum off his stomach with a washcloth that the room of requirement so graciously provided, then he handed it over to Remus. He threw on the jumper Moony had worn there, and went to get a water bottle from the shelf across from the king size mattress..

Sirius knew how Remus wished he wouldn't wear his clothes. He didn't care, because if Remus was going to use him every other night, then he could deal with it.

When Sirius turned back around Remus already had on his boxers looking at Sirius expectantly to give the jumper back.

“Leaving so soon, dear moony?”Remus grimaced at his tone.

“I will be, once you give me back my jumper. I don't know why you like to wear it so much.”

“It smells like you, and I like the comfort after you use me like a play thing.”

“God Sirius, you know it's not like that.”

“Then what is it like Remus? Because we meet here in secret and you fuck me. But during the day, you refuse to talk to me for any longer than is absolutely necessary. I hate the hot and cold.”

“This is all that can happen between us, we can’t be together Siri.”

“Don’t “Siri” me, there is absolutely no reason I can't be with you.”

Remus rubbed an exasperated hand across his forehead.“Yes there is.” 

“Give me a reason then, go on”

“I'm not good enough for you.” Sirius scoffed.

“Fuck that, you’re the best man I know, be more specific.” 

“You know the reason Sirius” Remus’s voice no more than a whisper.

“Because you’re a fucking werewolf, that’s what this is about?”

“Of course it is, that’s what everything is about.”

“I’ve known you were a werewolf since second year, and I've been in love with you since third, you must know by now that doesn’t matter to me.”

“You think you don't care, but the day will come where you can't pretend it doesn't bother you anymore.”

Remus was surprised to find tears forming in Sirius’s eyes when he looked back up.

“You think that low of me?”

“Of course I don't Sirius, I'm scared for you. I'm a monster, what if someday I hurt you.”

‘“You're afraid you'll hurt me?” Remus quickly ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, before looking back at Sirius.

“I put my hand around your throat today Sirius.”

“Yeah, and I liked it, it made me cum because I like it when you get rough with me, gets me off.” 

Sirius could see Remus’s eye dilate a bit at that.

“You liked it?” Sirius nodded.

“But I could have hurt you.”

“What would you have done if I started gasping for breath?”

Remus spoke without any hesitation. “Taken my hand off”

“See Remus, you're in control, and you and I both know that you would never hurt me. But if it makes you feel better we can have a safe word, yeah?” Remus nodded.

“So does that mean we can be together then?”

“I’m still dangerous, why can't what we’re doing just be good enough for you?”

He knew it was a selfish question to ask the dark-haired boy, it was foolish of him.

“You avoid eye contact with me all day, then we sneak off the room of requirement, you fuck me but don’t spend anytime with me afterward. The cycle just repeats itself and you shut me down anytime I try to talk about it. It’s almost cruel”

“Stop acting like you aren't a willing participant in Pads.”

“At night I'm moaning your name but you won't even look at me when I call it out during the day. This isn't what I wanted and it's starting to feel like I’m not.”

Remus fell silent at this, taking several steps backward. Sirius looked concerned at Remus’s reaction but he couldn't let the momentum fade away.

“I see the way you look at me, when you think I'm not looking.” He paused. “Remus look at me, please.” 

Sirius could see Remus biting his lip turning its usual pink to a raw red, when he looked up at him.

“How do you really feel about me?”

Remus had avoided his feelings for so long it felt impossible to stop, so he didn’t.

“I can't let myself ruin you Sirius.”

“I can decide for myself what I want to be ruined by, and I’d let you do anything to me.”

“And you don't see anything wrong with that?”

“No, because you are the most kind and gentle person I know. You make me a better person Moony.”

Remus sighed, feeling all the walls he’d worked so hard to build, fall down for the boy standing in front of him. “I love you, I love you and indulging that, being with you, it would just be selfish.”

“So be selfish, can't you see how much this is hurting me.” He watched as a tear ran down the Remus’s cheek.

“Sirius I'm not doing this again.”

“Yes we are, because I'm not doing this anymore. I’m not going to come here in secret every other night and be your little fuck-toy anymore. Either you're with me, or we’re nothing.” Sirius crossed his arms protectively over his chest. 

“Siri…” Sirius looked down and quickly swiped his hand across his damp eyes.

“So what is it gonna be Remus.”

Sirius looked up quickly when he realized the other boy was now standing right in front of him.

“You really want to be with me?” Remus asked quietly.

“More than anything.” Sirius whispered back.

Remus cupped Sirius’s cheek as he leaned down to kiss him. They moved together so well, Sirius thought , but he had to be sure. He moved his lips away from Remus.

“We’re together, no more secrets?”

“No more secrets.”

Their lips met once again, but this time Remus kissed Sirius rougher. Moving his lips to the spot on Sirius’s neck that made him moan. 

“Oh Remus” Sirius said, breathless.

Remus took a break from the mark he was making on Sirius’s neck to whisper, hot breath on his ear.

“You look so good in my jumper.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lovelies xx


End file.
